[unreadable] China is the largest consumer and Indonesia is the fifth largest consumer of cigarettes in the world. Our current NIH/FIC findings were used by Chinese policymakers in their decision to ratify the Framework Convention of Tobacco Control (FCTC). However, tobacco control in China still faces a long road, as China has not stipulated increasing tobacco tax and it is unclear how well the FCTC will be implemented in China. In order to continue progress in China on tobacco control, additional studies will be needed to test potential tobacco control economic policies based on our research findings and to monitor the implementation of the FCTC. Indonesia faces an even longer road as it has yet to ratify the FCTC. Additional research is needed to make the economic case for tobacco control in Indonesia and convince policymakers to ratify the FCTC. In both China and Indonesia, more tobacco control researchers at the local level are needed to further build the knowledge base for tobacco control policies. This competing renewal has four goals: (1) Continue Chinese tobacco control research in five areas: development of tobacco tax policy alternatives, a crop substitution program for tobacco farmers, smoke-free environments in hospitals, a social marketing tobacco control campaign focused on maternal and child health, and monitoring China's tobacco industry transition under the FCTC. (2) Develop Indonesian tobacco control research in three areas: the economic costs of smoking, the tobacco and clove farming, and monitoring Indonesia's tobacco industry after market entry by Philip Morris International. (3) Train more tobacco control researchers in both China and Indonesia (4) Engage key economic policymakers in both China and Indonesia through policy working groups and policy conferences. A consortium of institutions, led by the Public Health Institute (U.S), will conduct these activities. Collaborating institutions include Sichuan University (China), the National Center for Disease Control (China CDC), the Chinese Association on Tobacco Control (CATC), and the University of Indonesia's School of Public Health and Demographic Institute. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]